This is a 6 month multicenter trial to determine if oxandrin has an immediate beneficial effect on strength in boys with DMD. 10-15 boys with the diagnosis of DMD at each participating institution will be evaluated in regards to strength, function and breathing capacity in 2 consecutive days. Blood will also be drawn prior to treatment. Then the boys will be randomized to either the oxandrin or placebo group with a procedure similar to the flip of a coin with each participant having a 50/50 chance of being on oxandrin. The child will take pills...